bitcoinfandomcom-20200214-history
Software
Bitcoin clients Bitcoin clients ::Main article and feature comparison: Clients *Bitcoin-Qt - C++/Qt based tabbed UI. Linux/MacOSX/Windows. Full-featured thick client that downloads the entire block chain, using code from the original Bitcoin client. *bitcoind - GUI-less version of the original Bitcoin client, providing a JSON-RPC interface *MultiBit - lightweight thin client for Windows, MacOS and Linux with support for opening multiple wallets simultaneously *Electrum - a "blazing fast, open-source, multi-OS Bitcoin client/wallet with a very active community" - also a thin client. *Bitcoin-js-remote - JavaScript RPC client, support for QR codes *Bitcoin WebUI - JavaScript RPC client *Bitcoin Webskin - PHP web interface to bitcoind *subvertx - command line bitcoin tools *Bitcoiner - Java RPC client (Android) *Armory - Python-based client currently in beta-level *Spesmilo - Python/PySide RPC client (abandoned) *Gocoin - WebUI client written in Go language, with a cold deterministic brain-wallet. *btcd An alternative full node bitcoin implementation written in Go (golang). *BlockCypher Full node bitcoin client built for scale and data centers, exposed through web APIs. Frontends to eWallet *Blockchain - Javascript bitcoin client with client side encryption. *xCoinMoney Advanced API to create invoices for subscription. Experimental *Freecoin - C++ client, supports alternative currencies like Beertoken *BitDroid - Java client *Bitdollar - C++/Qt client, unstable beta version Bitcoin software Shopping Cart Integration in eCommerce-Systems *GoCoin - Plugin for WooCommerce support and coming soon Magento *Zen Cart Bitcoin Payment Module - a payment module that interacts with bitcoind for the Zen Cart eCommerce shopping chart. *Coinbase Shopping Cart Plugins - Supports Wordpress, WooCommerce, Magento, Zencart, WP e-commerce, and more. *Karsha Shopping Cart Interface - is a mobile payment-interface which enables its users to accept payments. *Bitcoin-Cash - an easy to use payment module for xt:Commerce *BitPay - bitcoin plugins for Magento, Opencart, Zencart, PHP, JSON API *WalletBit - Plugins for PrestaShop, OpenCart, PHP, JSON API * xCoinMoney Advanced API for instant payment and subscriptions *OpenCart Bitcoin - An OpenCart payment module that communicates with a bitcoin client using JSON RPC. * My Coin Solution - Bitcoin consulting services and solutions; custom payment integrations *OsCommerce Bitcoin Payment Module - a payment module that uses a python monitoring script to interact with bitcoind for OsCommerce * Drupal Ubercart Bitcoin payment method enables you to accept Bitcoin as payment for your Drupal/Ubercart enabled website product/services. Enterprise server *Apicoin First bitcoin PaaS (Platform as a Service) *Bits of Proof - a modular enterprise-ready implementation of the Bitcoin protocol. *BlockCypher Full node bitcoin client built for scale and data center environments. Web apps *MyTakin - Wallet System, Bitcoin and Cryptocurrencies Exchange, Buy and Transfer Bitcoins. *Bitcoin Central - currency exchange *Coinbase - an international digital wallet that allows you to securely buy, use, and accept bitcoin currency *Coinnext - Cryptocurrency Exchange *Bitcoin Poker Room - poker site *Abe - block chain viewer *Simplecoin - PHP web frontend for a pool *bitcoin simple php tools simple php tools for webmasters * CoinSummary - multi-coin wallet manager with built-in valuation in Bitcoin and major world currencies. * HolyTransaction - the Universal cryptocurrency wallet and instant exchange * Flyp.me Accountless Exchange White label software *draglet - Bitcoin Exchange Software / white label solution *Sellbitbuy- Cryptocurrency Exchange solution/ white label exchange software *Merehead - Cryptocurrency exchange software Browser extensions *Bitcoin Extension - check balance and send bitcoins (Chrome) *Bitcoin Prices (extension) - monitoring price (Firefox) *Bitcoin Ticker - monitoring price (Chrome) *Biticker - Bitcoin ticker, currency converter and history price graph (Chrome) *Bitcoin Microformats Show bitcoin address metadata embedded in a page (Chrome) *Bitcoin Address Lookup Right click an address to view its value. (Chrome) PC apps *Qt Bitcoin Trader - Open Source Multi exchange trading client for Windows, Mac OS X and Linux *MyBTC-Trader.com - a MtGox Bitcoin trading client for windows with GUI *Mining Explorer - monitoring tool for bitcoin mining *Bitcoin SMS Alert - sends SMS text alerts to a user's phone based on BTC price / percent thresholds. *BTConvert - currency conversion *Sierra Chart MtGox Bridge - real-time charting *BitTicker - monitoring price (Mac OS X) *ToyTrader - a command line trading tool for MtGox *goxsh - a command-line frontend to the Mt. Gox Bitcoin Exchange (Python) *MyBitcoins gadget - monitoring pool earnings / price (Windows gadget) *Bitcoin QR Popup - streamlined interface to bitcoin for POS systems (Windows) *Bitcoin Rate - Desktop widget with BTC exchange rate (KDE) *Bitcoin Monitor - Desktop widget to monitor status of your Bitcoin miners on mining pools (KDE) Mobile apps iPhone / iPad *Blockchain - Fully featured iphone bitcoin app. *Bitcoin Ticker (iPhone) - monitoring price w/push notifications *BitCoins Mobile - First iPad native app! Live market data, news feeds, mining pool statistics, full screen exchange price charts, bitcoin network statistical charts. (iPad only, iPhone/iPod Touch coming soon!) *BitcoinTrader - Spend/receive BTC via QR codes, trade, deposit/withdraw, etc. Supports Mt. Gox, TradeHill, ExchB, CampBX, and InstaWallet. *Bit-pay - Mobile Checkout, set prices in any currency and receive mobile-to-mobile payment *Coinbase iPhone App *Easywallet.org - Web based wallet, works with QR Code scanner on iPhone/iPad/iPod touch *BTC Miner (iPhone) - monitor mining results from various mining pools on iPhone/iPad/iPod touch *BitStore - Simple and secure native iOS wallet *BitTick - Real-time Bitcoin ticker. Real-time currency convert(support 50+ currency. USD, GBP, EUR, CNY, JPY, CAD, RUB, AUD, BRL, NZD, PLN, KRW…) Android * Direct link to Android Market bitcoin apps. https://play.google.com/store/search?q=bitcoin *BitCare - Track bitcoin wallet balance, trade on Mt.Gox, monitor mining pool hashrate, balance, worker status. *Bitcoin Alert - monitoring price (Android) *Bitcoin-android - Does not appear to be being maitained anymore. https://market.android.com/details?id=com.bitcoinandroid *Bitcoin Wallet Balance - view your balance in real time on your android phone *Bitcoin Wallet - This is the most functional Android bitcoin wallet application. https://market.android.com/details?id=de.schildbach.wallet *BitcoinSpinner - Single address, easy to use, lightweight and open source client. Keys stored on device. *BitcoinX - monitoring price (Android) *BitPay - https://market.android.com/details?id=com.bitcoin.bitpay (Is not related to the bit-pay.com online payment processor.) *Bridgewalker - euro-denominated wallet for the Bitcoin economy *Blockchain - Lightweight Android Bitcoin Client - Also works with blockchain.info web interface and iphone app. *Coinbase Wallet - supports buying, selling, sending, requesting, and more. *Coinbase Merchant - makes it easy to accept bitcoin at a retail location *CoinCliff - Monitors price and fires alarms to wake you up, or notifications, as in text messages (Android) *Easywallet.org - Web based wallet, works with QR Code scanner on Android devices *Miner Status - monitoring miner status (Android) *SMS Bitcoins - transactions by SMS Windows Phone 7 *Direct link to Windows Phone Marketplace Bitcoin apps: http://www.windowsphone.com/en-us/store/search?q=bitcoin Windows Phone 8 *Bitcoin Can - Monitoring prices, account balances and mobile trading on multiple exchanges including Coinbase, BTC-E, CampBX, and MtGox. http://www.windowsphone.com/en-us/store/app/bitcoin-can/57fcf4d6-497a-4663-8da3-93cb26c83b11 see also Bitcoin Payment Apps Operating systems *MinePeon - Bitcoin mining on the Raspberry PI *BAMT - a minimal Linux based OS intended for headless mining. Initially announced here (not maintained) *LinuxCoin - a lightweight Debian-based OS, with the Bitcoin client and GPU mining software (not maintained) Mining apps Main page: Mining software *BFGMiner - Modular ASIC/FPGA/GPU miner in C *Bitcoin Miner by GroupFabric - Free easy-to-use DirectX GPU miner on the Windows Store *CGMiner - ASIC/FPGA/GPU miner in C *MacMiner - A native Mac OS X Bitcoin miner based on cgminer, bfgminer, cpuminer and poclbm *Asteroid - Mac-specific GUI based on cgminer *MultiMiner - GUI based on cgminer/bfgminer for Windows, OS X and Linux, allows switching between currencies based on profitability Unmaintained *50Miner - A GUI frontend for Windows(Poclbm, Phoenix, DiabloMiner, cgminer) *BTCMiner - Bitcoin Miner for ZTEX FPGA Boards *Bit Moose - Run Miners as a Windows Service. *Poclbm - Python/OpenCL GPU miner (GUI(Windows & MacOS X)) *Poclbm-mod - more efficient version of Poclbm (GUI) *DiabloMiner - Java/OpenCL GPU miner (MAC OS X GUI) *RPC Miner - remote RPC miner (MAC OS X GUI) *Phoenix miner - miner *Cpu Miner - miner *Ufasoft miner - miner *Pyminer - Python miner *Open Source FPGA Bitcoin Miner - a miner that makes use of an FPGA Board *Flash Player Bitcoin Miner - A proof of concept Adobe Flash Player miner Mining Pool Servers (backend) Main page: Poolservers *CoiniumServ - High performance C# Mono/.Net poolserver. *ecoinpool - Erlang poolserver (not maintained) *Eloipool - Fast Python3 poolserver *Pushpoold - Old mining poolserver in C (not maintained) *Poold - Old Python mining poolserver (not maintained) *PoolServerJ - Java mining poolserver (not maintained) *Remote miner - mining pool software Libraries C / C++ *libbase58 - C library implementation of Base58 and Base58Check encodings *libblkmaker - C library implementation of getblocktemplate decentralized mining protocol C++ *libbitcoin Java *BCCAPI (Bitcoin Client API) - a java library designed for making secure light-weight bitcoin clients. *BitcoinCrypto - a lightweight Bitcoin crypto library for Java/Android *BitCoinJ - Java client library, early development stage but used in live projects already Perl *Finance::MtGox - a Perl module which interfaces with the Mt. Gox API Python *python-blkmaker - Python module implementation of getblocktemplate decentralized mining protocol Development utilities *Bitcoin Dissector - a wireshark dissector for the bitcoin protocol *Bitcointools - a set of Python tools accessing the transaction database and the wallet Lists of software *BitGit - list of Bitcoin-related opensource projects hosted at Git Developer resources *Category:Developer *Category:Technical *Original Bitcoin client/API calls list *API reference (JSON-RPC) *PHP Developer Introduction Other *Bitcoin Consultancy - an organization providing open source software and Bitcoin-related consulting *Open Transactions - a financial crypto and digital cash software library, complementary to Bitcoin *Moneychanger - Java-based GUI for Open Transactions *BTCnames - a webbased aliasing service which allows to handle unlimited names for your BTC deposit hashes *Devcoin - the open source developer coin Webservices / APIs Bitcoin Trade Data *Bitcoin Charts – Prices, volume, and extensive charting on virtually all Bitcoin markets. *MtGox Live - An innovative chart showing a live feed of MtGox trades and market depth. (Must Use Chrome) *BTCCharts - An innovative chart showing a live feed of multiple markets, currencies and timeframes. *MY-BTC.INFO - A free profit/loss portfolio manager for Bitcoins and other digital currencies including many charts. *BitcoinExchangeRate.org - Bitcoin and USD converter with convenient URL scheme and Auto-updating Portfolio Spreadsheet. *Bitcoin Sentiment Index - A financial index that collects and disseminates sentiment data about bitcoin. *Preev - Bitcoin converter with live exchange rates. *Skami - Bitcoin Market Exchange comparison charts. *BitcoinSentiment - Crowdvoting site offering means of voting and viewing voters sentiment towards bitcoin. *TradingView – network where traders exchange ideas about Bitcoin using advanced free online charts Web interfaces for merchants *BitMerch - Embeddable HTML buttons, instant sign-up, instant payouts, automatic price adjustment for other currencies. No programming skills required to set up. *Bitcoin Evolution - Non wallet-based Buy Now button to insert into websites (handles sales tracking; client must be used for actual transaction) *BitPay - Buy Now buttons, Checkout posts/callbacks, Mobile Checkout, JSON API *Btceconomy - a JavaScript widget listing items for sale *BTCMerch - Payment processor for bitcoins and other cryptocurrencies. 0.5% transaction fee. Sandbox is available. *Coinbase - Provides bitcoin payment processing for Overstock.com, Reddit, Khan Academy, OkCupid, and more. *GoCoin - Payment gateway for bitcoin. Supports JavaScript, PHP, Java, Ruby, and .NET *Javascript Bitcoin Converter - currency conversion *WalletBit - Easy JavaScript Buy Now buttons, Instant Payment Notification, Application Programming Interface (JSON API), Mobile Checkout, QR-Code * PikaPay (info) Buy Now buttons, Twitter Integration, JSON API